


Y yo a ti

by KittyLizzz



Series: Destiel Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Spanish sub, Supernatural - Freeform, subgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLizzz/pseuds/KittyLizzz
Summary: In light of recent events I was inspired to write another destiel poem.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068491
Kudos: 5





	Y yo a ti

I never knew  
What happiness meant  
When I made the deal  
It was only to stop the threat

I knew I loved you  
But I couldn’t say it  
For fear of repercussions  
And that i would regret it

In order to save you  
As luck would have seen  
I told you I loved you and you said  
“Y yo a ti”


End file.
